


Choked Up

by BerthaMason



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anxiety, Choking, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dry Humping, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mutual Masturbation, Rey consents to no safeword, Rough sex without the sex, Sadism, Slapping, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerthaMason/pseuds/BerthaMason
Summary: ON HIATUSRey Johnson doesn't know what she's getting into when she visits the professional sadist Kylo Ren, but after a couple of visits, they both realize they've awakened something in each other that will be hard to walk away from.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 39





	1. I Ache for the Touch of Your Lips

“Don’t even get me started on Hux,” Rose Tico blurted out when the topic of the upcoming team evaluations came up in conversation, “he’s a pompous ass who needs serious help removing whatever jagged stick is lodged up his ass.”

Rey Johnson snorted into her coke, causing droplets to splash onto her nose. Her mild-mannered friend had never liked Hux, but she usually kept that kind of talk to a hushed whisper in private and not at the picnic tables in the middle of the food truck park near their office. Their co-worker Gwen Coscarelli smiled at the comment, “I’d be happy to volunteer.”

“Well yeah, but that’s because you’re a sex freak.”

“Hey, don’t kink shame me.”

“Maybe if someone kink shamed you once in a while, you wouldn’t be such a heathen.”

Gwen burst out laughing at the comment, and they started on their usual _joking_ _but not really_ debate on kinks and fetishes.

Rey closed her eyes and rolled her neck to the left, then slowly to the right and placed two fingertips on the back of her neck where it met with her shoulder. She pressed down as hard as she could and counted to twenty before releasing the muscle. 

When Rey refocused back on her friends, Rose had gone back to the topic of why Hux was such an ass. And because that was a topic Rose could speak on for a very long time, Rey surveyed the numerous food trucks for something else to eat. The Mexican food truck they were sitting near must have just put a fresh slab of meat on the grill because the overwhelming smokey flavor of beef and peppers made its way to Rey, and she licked her lips in response. 

The mention of a gag caught Rey’s attention. 

“I would tie him down and make him read the evaluations while I-”

“For the love of God." Rose shot up from her seat to interrupt Gwen. "Do not finish that sentence.” She tossed her trash into the nearby can and turned back to Rey, still looking flustered from Gwen's intentionally provoking comment.

“I’m going back to the office. You coming, Rey?” 

Rey glanced back at the food truck once more, taking a moment to think. 

“No, I think I’m gonna get another taco.”

“Suit yourself. Have fun talking sex toys and humiliation with this one.” Rose flashed a sarcastic smile to Gwen, who blew her a kiss and waved goodbye as if she was the queen of England. 

Rey didn't waste any time making the line at the food truck and ordering her favorite barbacoa taco with lime, onion, and cilantro. When she got back to the table, Gwen looked much more serious, which worried Rey for a moment. 

"What's up?"

"Well, I was waiting for Holly homemaker to leave-"

"I think it's Suzy homemaker," Rey said, biting into her taco, still not sure what was going on. 

“Whatever. Look,” Gwen lowered her voice and pulled out the business card that had been burning a hole in her pocket since she received it, “I did a little field research and found something that might be better suited for you.” 

Rey straightened her posture at the realization of what Gwen was talking about and tried not to seem too eager.

Her eagerness, however, diminished a little as she reached for the card; it was a subtle off white color with a watermark she could just barely make out when tilting it to face the sun. It was plain but thick, and it felt sturdy in her hands. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but it wasn’t the two words and ten numbers she was staring at. 

**Kylo Ren**

**(800) 555-0199**

“Unusual name,” was all Rey could say as she traced the raised lettering. 

“Comes with the territory.”

“Of course it does, Madam Phasma."

Gwen leaned forward across the table and corrected Rey with the same stern and sensual voice that she used on her submissives, “it's Captain Phasma, my little slave.” Rey blushed at the display of her friend’s dominatrix persona, one that she had known about much longer than Rose did, and could appreciate just a bit more. 

“Do you know him?”

“Not really,” Gwen huffed, leaning back in her chair and resuming at a normal talking volume, “we don’t really run in the same social circle. He specializes in sexual sadism, which is what I think you’re looking for.” 

Rey thought back to when she first asked Gwen for help; they had spent the evening drinking cheap wine and watching romantic comedies so Rey was especially vulnerable to oversharing. She was too drunk to be relieved when Gwen was excited rather than judgemental, and as it turns out, she was also too drunk to adequately explain what she was looking for. The next week when Rey visited the dominatrix Gwen had recommended, she knew right away that it wasn't going to satisfy her but followed along anyway. Fifteen minutes into the hour-long session she booked, Rey stammered out her safeword through the ball gag and promptly left the latex-clad stranger's home. 

“What’s the difference?” Gwen took a moment to think about it. “I’m no expert in sadomasochism, but my best guess would be pain? In dominant-submissive relationships it’s more about the power dynamic. Sure, I’ll slap someone around or spank them if that’s what they want, but it’s not about _h_ _ow_ painful I make it, it’s about me being in control of them. I don’t necessarily get off on the idea of torturing someone - not that I'm judging you or anything," Gwen quickly added. 

Rey didn't know what to say. What could she say? 

“Rey,” Gwen reached out her long arm and placed a hand on her friend who was still fidgeting with the card, “the only way you get this is by special invitation which I was able to get since I’m in the business.” Rey tilted her head in confusion. “That means this is kind of serious. He’s serious. So I just want to make sure that what you told me is really what you want.” Rey nodded again, but that wasn’t going to be enough for Gwen. Not now. 

“You have to look at me and tell me.”

Rey could tell this was Phasma talking and felt a shiver run down her spine. 

“Yes...this is what I want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by the scenes in Nymphomaniac Volume II where Joe visits the sadist K, which you can get a glimpse of [here](https://youtu.be/Yauy9nMQU04)
> 
> [Let's see Paul Allen's business card](https://youtu.be/AD5N-le_1es)
> 
> [The obscure reference to Kylo's phone number that NOBODY asked for](https://youtu.be/MOOEa5C71x8?t=2496)


	2. But Much More for the Touch of Your Whips

It had been a week since receiving Kylo Ren’s business card, and Rey still hadn’t done anything.

Thursday evening rolled around, and the bottle of vodka that she was nursing had lost its chill when she finally had enough courage (courtesy of the vodka) to call finally. Rey didn’t need to look at the card because she had memorized the number, and had even been caught reciting it by multiple coworkers the past week.

Rey had imagined some form of voicemail system where a pre-recorded voice would tell her to “press 666 for fucked up in the head,” so it was very disorienting when on the third ring a hoarse yet disturbingly calm voice greeted her.

“Y-y-yes, hello?” She was able to get out before he had to repeat himself. 

Without warning, the man on the other end began reciting an address and a set of instructions. Rey scrambled to her desk and grabbed the red pen that happened to be near her sudoku book even though she only ever used a pencil when completing a puzzle. 

“Wait,” she tried interrupting in the most polite voice she could muster, “please, I’m sorry I didn’t have a pen ready."

The line was silent, and for a moment, Rey thought he had hung up on her. She looked at her phone and saw the timer going up and put it back up to her ear and waited for him to respond, too afraid to say anything else. 

“I don’t like to repeat myself.”

“I’m sorry.”

She thought she heard him scoff, but she didn’t dare say anything, fearing he would hang up on her. 

“34 Ilum street, First Order, Saturday at noon. Wear a white dress that goes down past your knees and flats. No bright lipstick or dark eyeshadow. No jewelry, but glasses are permitted, so don’t wear contacts. And if your hair is long enough, put it in a ponytail.”

Before Rey could think of any questions, the line went dead. 

It took a moment to process that the man had hung up on her. She would have been offended if the room hadn’t started spinning, and a warm feeling radiated from her head down to her lower abdomen. Unsure if her feelings were from the man’s voice or vodka, Rey hobbled over to the bathroom and made herself comfortable kneeling in front of the toilet.

After five rounds of singing twinkle twinkle little star without any sign of regurgitation, Rey made her way to the kitchen, ready to stuff her face with carbs. 

Cracking two eggs was definitely more challenging while woozy, but after picking out a couple of stray shells that landed in the pan, she nodded at a job well done. Once the eggs were scrambled and fried, she put them on top of two pieces of buttered toast and topped them with a generous helping of cheese and bacon bits. 

Along with her tried and true hangover reliever meal, Rey gulped down two large cups of water as she watched reruns of Community. It didn't take long before she was fast asleep. 

***

The beeping of the garbage truck right outside the window at four in the morning woke Rey up just like it always did. She scrambled up from the grey recliner she had fallen asleep on and turned off her TV, which was displaying Netflix’s “are you still watching” text. 

Her phone was low on battery, but she still had two hours before she had to get ready for work, so Rey plugged it in and set her alarm for six and threw herself onto her perpetually unmade bed. 

Two hours passed by too quickly. 

Once the alarm went off, Rey begrudgingly took a shower and got ready for work. She wrangled her hair up in a low bun and swiped on some lip gloss. Luckily, there was a pair of clean, tan cigarette pants hanging in her closet, because she was not beneath reaching into her dirty bin to find clothes to wear if need be. Rey made sure to wear a t-shirt underneath her cream-colored cable knit sweater. Even though she was perpetually freezing in the offices of Alliance Marketing, it was starting to reach the high eighties outside. 

As she walked to her desk to get her work bag, a sudoku page uncharacteristically covered in red scribbles caught her attention. Rey was meticulous when she filled out those tiny squares; she would never use red-

Her eyes bugged open at the memory of calling Kylo Ren. 

_Oh shit._

Rey tried to think back to the conversation she had the previous night, but the only thing she could remember was the way the voice over the phone made her feel- no, it was the vodka, not the voice. 

The red markings barely passed for English, but she was able to make out most of the notes she had transcribed.

_34 Ilum st fist odor_

_SAT @12_

_white dress NO KNEES yes flats_

_NO bold makeup_

_no jewels yes glasses no contacts_

_ponytail_

Rey didn’t need to check her closet to see if she owned a white dress because she didn’t own _any_ dresses. She would have to go to one of the boutiques downtown during her lunch break. 

Rey shoved the sudoku book into her bag along with her stainless steel water bottle and a couple of granola bars to snack on throughout the day. 

As she made her way down to the parking garage of her apartment complex, yawning every other minute, Rey decided to take the fifteen-minute bus ride (give or take ten minutes depending on traffic) downtown. Rey’s hangover cure helped with headaches and vomiting, but it did nothing for the next-day fatigue. 

Thanks to how tired she felt, Rey successfully managed to keep her thoughts from the sudoku book the entire bus ride and throughout the rest of the morning. It wasn’t until Gwen and Rose walked up to her cubicle to inquire about lunch plans that she remembered the page. 

“I can’t actually. I was gonna go walk down 2nd or 3rd street to look for a dress.”

“Oh,” Rose clapped her hands in excitement, “Rey Johnson in a dress! What’s the occasion?” Rey had the urge to say it was for a funeral but knew her friend wouldn’t see the humor in the joke. 

“Is it a date?” Rose asked before Rey could think of any other reason she would need a dress other than some sexual sadist she had never met before named Kylo Ren told her to wear one. Rey nodded her head and hesitantly forced a smile. Gwen’s eyes widened when she realized what was going on. 

“I know the cutest store on 2nd street that we can go try first,” Rose squealed in delight, “can we tag along? That way you can tell us about him, and I can help you accessorize.” 

Rey looked back and forth from both friend’s eager faces and resigned to their invitation. 

To Rose’s frustration, Rey made it the whole walk to the boutique without giving any information about her mysterious suitor other than the lie that they had matched on a dating app,

“It’s not like he works with us, can’t you at least tell us his name?” Rose pleaded with Rey as they skimmed through the racks of the vintage-inspired shop. 

“Kyl...e. Kyle. His name is Kyle.”

Gwen snickered under her breath and waited till Rose left to look through another rack for a white dress. 

“So.” Gwen drew out with a raise of her eyebrow. “You finally set an appointment with him?”

“I’m surprised you didn’t ask me sooner.”

“Yeah, well, I know it’s a touchy subject, so I was giving you some privacy.”

“Thanks. Yeah, I made an appointment with him - well, at least I think I did. I called the number on the card, and he just started spouting off things I needed to wear, like a stupid white dress with flats. You know, he didn’t even get my name. And come to think of it, I don’t even know if that was him I was talking to.”

“Hmm, and you’re still going to go through with it?” Gwen asked, holding up a white dress with rainbow stripes going up and down the silhouette. Rey walked around to the side of the rack where Gwen was standing and inspected the dress. It was cute, but she was assuming when the man on the phone said she needed to wear a white dress, it needed to be completely white. 

“I’m here, aren’t I,” Rey sighed under her breath as Rose walked up with a handful of dresses draped over her arm. 

Rose eagerly nudged Rey into the dressing room and assured her that she would look amazing in every dress.

Rey didn’t feel any pressure to look good in a dress. It was the pressure of knowing her friend wanted the best for her that was crushing her. Rose believed in Hallmark movie romances and in the power of the stars aligning at just the right time for said romance to happen. It was a beautiful sentiment that Rey liked to daydream about on a rare occasion, but it wasn’t what she wanted - what she needed.

After trying on three dresses, Rey settled on the cotton shirt dress that flared out past her knees and had hidden pockets on the sides, which would be useful for concealing a can of mace in case of an emergency. Rose made a last-ditch effort to convince Rey to buy the short cocktail dress with gold detailing, but Rey (with the help of Gwen) was able to get her friend to see the benefit of the plain dress.

“What are you going to do about your hair and accessories?” Rose asked as they made their way to the register. Rey thought back to the list on her sudoku puzzle. 

“Umm, just a ponytail. And I have a necklace I’m going to wear.” Rey assumed the "no jewels" on the sudoku page meant no jewelry, but there was no way she was going to tell Rose she was going accessory-less. 

“Oh well, if you’re going to have your hair up, then you should wear earrings too. It’ll draw attention to your neck, and guys like that.”

Gwen laughed, which earned her a playful slap on the arm from Rose. 

“Don’t laugh. I read it in a woman’s magazine somewhere. Seeing a woman’s neck exposed like that triggers some base urges in guys.”

“We’re talking about humans, right? Not vampires or werewolves,” Gwen snickered. 

“Haha. Laugh all you want, but it’s biology.” Rose turned to Rey and winked. “Trust me, Rey; you’ll have that guy eating out of the palm of your hand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys feel about chapters under 2k words? I usually write 3k or more but I thought I'd try putting out shorter chunks for this story. Let me know if you feel strongly one way or another.
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/EyreHead47) if you're so inclined


	3. You Can Raise Welts Like Nobody Else

Rey kept her hands out of her small shelf of liquor Friday, even though what was left of her Smirnoff had been tempting her all night. She wanted a clear head for Saturday afternoon and wasn’t going to take any chances. 

With her alarm set for nine in the morning, Rey tucked herself into bed well before midnight and forced herself to sleep, worried about waking up late even though she woke up much earlier on weekdays for work.

In the morning, Rey woke up before her alarm and dragged her feet to the kitchen. She wanted bacon and eggs but found herself too self-conscious about overeating, only because she was unsure of what was going to happen in the afternoon. After nibbling through an apple, Rey took a shower, making sure to wash her hair and body thoroughly. It had been three months since she last took a razor to her legs since she always wore pants, so she was also tasked with shaving. 

Steaming the white dress was next on her list of things to do. It didn’t take too long, but Rey was growing antsy the closer it got to noon, making every task seem cumbersome.

She put her hair in a tight ponytail but didn’t like the way her head looked with her hair slicked back, so she loosened it and let her bangs out to dangle down the side of her cheeks. The “no bold makeup” rule was easy to follow since she only owned a couple of lip glosses and a tube of mascara. Rey had even fewer pieces of jewelry, so she stayed away from her small box of necklaces altogether. 

Rey had been inclined to wear her tan flats, but Rose made quite the argument for the green velvet flats that had caught her eye in a random storefront window on the walk back to work. Rey did protest, but the shoes were the lushest shade of green he had ever seen; she conceded gladly and agreed to wear them for her “date.”

The only question she had left from her notes was the “fist odor.” She had looked up the address, and 34 Ilum street was right at the edge of the city, only a twenty-minute drive, but there was no mention of fists or odor on google maps. She dabbed herself with perfume just in case.

The first step out of her apartment was uncertain. She froze in the middle of the doorway and said a quick prayer to every god listening that if this stranger she was voluntarily entrusting her body to murdered her, that it be done quickly and efficiently. 

***

The building looked fairly innocuous despite what was waiting for Rey inside. 

She took one last comfort in the fact that Gwen wouldn’t set her up with any shady business. Well, as non-shady as a professional sadist could be.

The entrance to the building was plain and empty. Rey scanned the directory board on the wall next to the elevator and searched for a familiar name. 

**First Order, K.R. - 3rd Floor**

Rey rolled her eyes and sighed at her own drunken mistake. 

Stepping onto the elevator, Rey fought through feelings of anxiety, desperation, nausea, discomfort, and excitement. As she slowly made her way to the third floor, the ache rooted deep in her neck radiated far out into her shoulders and chest. She placed her hand on her shoulders and rolled her head from left to right, breathing deep and pressing her fingers deep into the base of her neck. 

No one was in the lobby when the doors opened, and the front desk that was adjacent to the chairs was bare. A single sheet of paper was taped above the desk with the instructions to _sit quietly and turn off cell phones while waiting_. Rey made a note of the time before turning off her phone and shoving it deep into her pocket. She grabbed hold of the mini can of mace in her pocket for reassurance as she sat in the empty seating area. 

With every passing second sitting on the cold metal seat, the twitch in Rey’s leg seemed to become more and more prominent. It had been 11:50 a.m. when Rey turned off her phone, and she was sure it had been about ten minutes. 

The silence was the worst part of waiting.

Rey quieted her breathing to listen out for any hint of punching, kicking, or choking in the distance, but there was nothing but the buzzing of the dim light and the whirring of the elevator. 

The sudden and familiar sound of heels clicking on the linoleum floor caused Rey to sit up straight and cross her legs as if that would protect her. The clicking got louder as two cloudy figures appeared behind the frosted window of the only door in the lobby. 

A middle-aged blonde woman with ruined mascara walked out and headed straight for the elevator. The woman seemed well-off; the confidence in her smug look in Rey’s direction, pearl necklace, and red-bottom stilettos were all indicators to Rey that she probably had a full bank account. 

The ding of the elevator made Rey jump, but luckily the woman didn’t notice. She stepped onto the elevator with the smug look still on her face, but wasn’t looking at Rey anymore, she was looking straight ahead to the door she had walked out of. Once the elevator shut, Rey turned her attention to the open door; she was sure the second figure was still there, but was too afraid to get up and look.

Finally, a large man stepped into the lobby, and Rey did her best not to flinch back into her seat. 

The man was not looking into her eyes but at her feet. She watched as his eyes slowly moved up her legs, which she was sure were covered with visible goosebumps, up the length of her dress, lingering at her collarbone, across her lips, and finally meeting her gaze. 

She was only able to take note of his long nose and black hair that waved down the side of his face before his pouting lips pursed, and he turned on his heels and closed the door behind him. 

Rey winced at the sound of the door clicking shut and opened her mouth to call out to him, but the words stuck to her throat, refusing to get out. The only thing she could do was listen as his footsteps grew quieter until she couldn’t hear them at all. 

Rey was dumbfounded, unsure if there had been some sort of miscommunication or misunderstanding. She mentally ran through the instructions, making sure she did everything right. 

A white dress that didn’t show her knees. Check. 

No bold makeup. Check. 

No jewelry. Check. 

Hair in a ponytail. Check. 

She had done everything right, so against her better judgment, Rey decided to sit quietly and wait as the sign instructed. She waited,

and waited...

and waited…

and waited...

Just as Rey started to feel restlessness overtake her, the elevator dinged. Out walked a much more friendly-looking woman who seemed a bit closer to Rey’s age than the first. The woman was dressed in a pencil skirt and a simple satin blouse with a deep neckline. She sat across from Rey without a word but smiled politely. 

A couple of minutes passed, and Rey couldn’t help but focus on the calm demeanor of the woman.

“He does this,” the woman said unexpectedly, “the waiting. He’s just psyching you out. Make sure you stay quiet and seated without your phone. And don’t-” the woman quieted at the sound of shoes squeaking down the hall. 

After a moment, the door opened, and while the man didn’t step out this time, he leaned forward enough to see if Rey was still there. The man turned from Rey and silently nodded at the other woman, signaling her to follow, leaving Rey alone once again. 

Rey took a deep breath and thought of what the woman said. It was mildly irritating to think that she was being tested in some way, but it was equally reassuring to know that she hadn’t done anything wrong.

She started to count to keep some measure of time, but somewhere between three hundred sixty and three hundred eighty, the ache in her neck distracted her long enough that she was sure her timing was off.

The light flickered, and Rey used that as a landmark for her next counting run.

Three hundred sixty-seven seconds since the light flickered. 

Nine hundred ninety-five seconds since she heard the faintest sound she almost discerned as a yelp. 

The whirring of the elevator distracted her next, but it didn’t stop on the third floor. 

Seven hundred twenty-two seconds since the light flickered again.

One hundred twenty-six seconds passed, and the faint sound of shoes could be heard in the hallway. 

Two cloudy figures walked up to the door, and Rey lowered her head down to the ground. She watched the sleek heels of the woman who had spoken to her walk straight to the elevator. Rey noticed a difference in the woman’s gait, and gave in to her curiosity and looked up. The woman was walking with a slight limp, and when she turned into the elevator, Rey could see the bright red welts on the woman’s chest that hadn’t been there before. 

The woman winked at Rey, causing her to blush and avert her eyes quickly back down to the floor. 

Rey could feel the blood pumping furiously between her ears, drowning out the sound of the figure walking toward her. 

The large hand of the man extended out to her and cupped her chin, tilting her head so that she was facing him. 

“Hello, little one.”

“H-h-hello. You’re Kylo Ren?”

Kylo nodded in assurance and brushed his thumb over Rey’s lips, and it took everything within her not to lean into him. 

“I want you to stay completely relaxed while I hit you in the face. Nothing special, just a slap.” His voice was like buckwheat honey flowing into her ears, rich and dark in tone, but still so sweet.

“Are you ready?” Kylo asked when Rey made no sign of objection. 

Everything was happening too quickly now.

She closed her eyes as he removed his hand from her face and focused on how fast her heart was beating, counting each pound against her chest in anticipation. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, se-

The sound of Kylo’s palm against Rey’s cheek was what frightened her the most. The sharp crack of skin on skin echoed in the empty lobby causing Rey to grasp onto the sides of the chair to steady herself. 

She breathed in deep and looked up at him. He was staring down at her, no sign of emotion on his face, no hint of excitement or disgust. Nothing. Rey caught the slightest twitch in his eye, but before she could decipher what it meant, Kylo’s hand was in the air. 

Rey closed her eyes just before his hand made contact with her cheek - much harder than the first time.

She was 

K

N

O

C

K

E

D

off the chair.

Rey landed on her hands and knees and tried clutching the ground to no avail. Pure adrenaline was coursing through her veins, but instead of wanting to flee, everything within her was telling her to sit back down so Kylo could hit her again. 

By the time she situated herself back onto the chair, Kylo had stepped back and taken place by the door, his arms crossed tightly in front of him to signal that he was not going to hit her again. 

Rey was still breathing heavily when Kylo finally spoke. 

“Right then, there aren’t that many rules. When we set an appointment, I expect you to be on time; if you’re not out here when I come to get you, there will be a penalty. You can dress how you like. You can tell me your preferences and hard limits, and I will work with that to make your experience here as optimal as possible. But, it is important to know that there is no safe word. Once you walk through this door, you are consenting to that fact, and there is nothing you can say that will make me stop any plan or procedure. Understand?” 

Rey looked up at him then, but he was staring off into the distance. She took the time to admire the severity of his profile. 

He really was beautiful. 

Rey shook herself from the thought and refocused on the adrenaline still pumping through her veins, causing her fingers to tremble and her foot to shake. 

“I understand,” Rey was able to whisper, trying to conceal her uneven breathing. Kylo nodded at her answer and continued. 

“How many days do you want to be seen?”

“I’m uhhh - I don’t know.” 

“Do you work?”

“Yes.”

“When?”

“Monday through Friday, eight to five.” 

Kylo leaned up against the door frame and mentally worked her into the schedule. 

“You can start on Tuesdays at six. We can discuss additional days after your first session.” He turned to leave, but Rey still had so many questions.

“Wait! Please, just wait,” Before Rey knew it, she was off the chair and stepping toward Kylo, unsure of her next move. “you don’t even k-know my name.”

Kylo usually assigned names to his clients after their first visit. He looked into her eyes - they were dilated from being hit, but he could still see hints of hazel flecks. He could also tell she was doing her best to steady any twitching or shaking, and he wondered if she was doing that for his sake or hers. 

“What’s your name?”

“Rey.”

It was unbearably quiet then - with only the sound of their breathing to fill the space. 

Without another word, Kylo turned on his heel and walked through the door, locking it behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a boring Saturday...


End file.
